


living is easy with eyes closed

by cryptidstxrs



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, and penny is a good reassuring girlfriend, billy’s just stupid, dhsab, fixit au i guess??, let them be happy please, listen i just love them a lot, thank u goodnight, very very sweet it’s scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: “And I love you, soulmate.”“Soulmate? You think we’re soulmates, Penny?”((literally not focused on soulmate shit. just teeny little oneshot about these dorks.))
Relationships: Billy/Penny (Dr. Horrible), Dr Horrible/Penny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	living is easy with eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i started this at one in the morning last night and it’s now 1 in the morning when i’m finishing and publishing it, so sorry if there’s any mistakes

Sometimes, Penny honestly believed that she and Billy were soulmates. She didn’t usually like sounding cheesy, but she really had the idea in her head that they were made for each other.

One of the reasons behind this being that Penny loved giving affection. And Billy was worryingly touch-starved. Luckily, Penny was there to fix that.

Which was why she was sat upright in bed, legs crossed, with Billy’s head in her lap. She gently combed through his hair with her fingers, which he was clearly thoroughly enjoying. It was silent for a while. A good while— that was, of course, until Billy said something in an attempt to start up a conversation.

“You’re gorgeous.” She was also upside down to him. That... didn’t really matter at all, though. 

Penny rolled her eyes. “What do you want now, hmm?” 

“Nothing!” Billy considered sitting up, but quickly decided against it. “I’m being honest. I just wanted to tell you what I’m thinking. I think you’re beautiful, Penny.”

This.. wasn’t something she was used to. Of course, she had grown more used to it over time because she’d been with Billy for a good while now, but not many of her relationships went as well as this one was going. She leaned down to give Billy a quick peck on the lips, her hair getting in the way a little. “You’re not so bad yourself, Billy-Buddy.” 

“Are you FLIRTING with me?” 

“Am I not allowed to?” She winked. Billy blushed, and Penny could tell, because he was pretty red. He sat up and turned around, and shuffled forwards until he was sat comfortably in her lap with his legs around her waist. Penny instinctively wrapped her arms around the tall male. Took a deep breath. Briefly shifted her eyes across the dimly-lit room, but there was nothing really to look at. 

Things were quiet for a while, until—

“I love you.” 

Billy wasn’t expecting that. He loved her too, obviously, he’d just never had someone who loved him before. Not the way Penny did. He inhaled sharply, his eyes twitching, as they did, and Penny frowned. He worried that he’d upset her. 

“Billy?” Penny wasn’t upset at all. Just worried. He’d started to act funny all of a sudden, and she wasn’t gonna yell, or get angry or anything like that. She was patient with him. She always was.

Before she could say anything else, Billy had closed the gap between them. Tentatively, sure, but he meant it. He meant it so much. Penny’s lips were so, so soft, and somehow tasted of sugar and everything sweet ever, and he wished he could kiss her forever. But he couldn’t. He pulled away. The nervous twitches had since subsided— he appeared a lot calmer, which was like a huge weight lifted off of both of their shoulders. 

“Penny, you are an incredible woman. You- you’re so selfless, and smart, and kind, and you’ve quite literally changed my life. If I’m honest? If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be living off of frozen yogurt and gatorade.” He chuckled. “So really, what I’m trying to say is... I love you too. I’m sorry I got startled before. This is.. my first relationship, really. It’s... weird.” 

“No, no, I get that.” Penny smiled at him. “That’s perfectly valid. Just let me know if you think there are any.. patches. We can fix them. Together, alright? You and me.” Her smile only grew wider when Billy pressed his forehead against hers, making her lean back a little, but she didn’t particularly mind. It didn’t really hurt her, and besides, Billy wouldn’t want to intentionally hurt her anyway.

He might’ve done accidentally, but that was just because he was.. a little bit of a dumbass. But he was Penny’s dumbass.

“Yeah. Of course, Penn. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.” Billy’s voice was so soft. Like silk.

“And I love you, soulmate.”

“Soulmate? You think we’re soulmates, Penny?”

“Well, I guess. I’ve been thinking. Maybe we’re soulmates. Maybe we’re meant to be.” 

“How’d you come to that, hon?” 

“I don’t know. What do you think? I’d.. probably believe it. It’s cheesy, but it could be possible, you know?”

“I’d believe it if we were. But even if we weren’t, you’re the only person I’d ever wanna be with.” 

Like before, there was a pause in the conversation. Penny had never felt appreciated in.. any relationship she’d been in, to be perfectly honest, but with Billy... sometimes she could proudly say she was aware that he loved her, and didn’t think he was ‘just saying that’. It made her insanely happy. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow it’s been a hot sec since i’ve posted here,, you miss me?? haha  
> also sorry this one is like really really short , i tried to make it long but hhhhgggg i don’t like it so much 
> 
> tysm for reading, i love dr horrible so much and i love these two. expect more in the future.
> 
> love you guys sm! 
> 
> — matt✨
> 
> title inspo: strawberry fields forever - the beatles


End file.
